The lost city
by DragonSlave7
Summary: Lina and crew go looking for thw lost city of Atlantis and find trouble along the way.


Disclaimer:I don't own anything valuable plus these aren't my characters so you really can't sue me for anything!  
Authors Note: This is my first time writing in fanfiction, write me some comments or at least read some of it! What could it hurt you might like it or not who knows!  
Author:Lifelyke

-The Lost City

Lina: Damn it! When are we going to get there?! It's taking forever!

As you can probally tell Lina Inverse was quite pissed off. She was very tired, her feet were sore from walking in the unforgiving sand for almost 2 weeks straight... well technically barily even a week, but to her it felt like forever.The group consisting of Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and the very cheerful and royal pain in the rear Amila. Are headed due south into the heart of the desert of destruction. Far below any of the inner kingdoms. They are headed to the southern most point of the desert in search of a lost underground city where they have heard houses ancients spells as well as a lead to the lost city of Atlantis.

Gourry: Lina look!!!

Lina: What is it jellyfish brains? She ranted at Gouurry from the place where she was standing. She was curentally trying to gain bering on were. But the map that they had was not helping one little bit.

Gourry: don't call me names and look theres a fiseta with a all you can eat buffett fo free! Lets eat!

Lina: It looks so delicious!!!

Zelgadis: oh, will you both shut up! You just saw a maraige

Amelia: la la la la la la la la She was prancing around like a crazy person not really noticeing anything. While the others were arguing.

The group started walking again (well... Ameila was dancing) all sweaty,tired and hungry.

Lina: I'm tired and hungry,hungry ,hungry I say!

Amelia: Oh, shut up we all are.  
Lina fell on the ground cring like a little baby,banging her hands and feet down on the ground.

Lina: I can't move a inch i'm so hungry i think i'm going to die.

Zelgadis: I see a town or some type of city it may have some food!  
When Lina and Gourry heard him say food they got up so quick and started runing for, that the others barily had any time to register what had just happened.

Amelia: I thought she said that she couldn't move another inch.

Zelgadis: Haven't you learned anything? When they hear the word food or something to do with food they will be gone before you can say go!

Amelia: Well i guess we better catch up with them!

As they were in the little dinner they were talking about the lost city. Someone had over heard them and came over to tell them something about the lost city.  
He had said his name is Lucus, and had mencioned that he knew some people that had been to the city before.

Lucus: May I ask you names?

I'm Lina ,that's Zelgadis ,Amelia and Gourry. What do you want?

Lucus: I know others who said they have been to the lost city before, and that the way there is very perilous.

Lina: were built for danger,can they take us there?

Lucus: yes, I will pay you 5,000 gold coins if you protect them as far as the Golby river, After that they will tell you were to go

Gourry: you bet we will, whats at the Golby River any way?

Lina: what no way 20,000 at the minium.

Gourry: No we will take 10,000 gold that's finall!

Lina: That's not final, we'll do it for 15,000 gold.

Gourry; No...

Lina: Gourry if you say another word I will fireball all the way back to sairoon you and that's finall

Gourry: ok, 15,000 gold coins it is .

Lucus: Finally you made your mind up I was about to fall asleep! What's at the Golby River Gourry,thats were the lost city is,you didn't know that you guys need to get caught up.

Amelia: Get caught up with what?

Lina: You are so out of it. Fighters for justice should always know what is goning on around them.

Ameila: Miss Lina that was not very nice.

Lucus gave them 15,000 gold coins trusting them. They exited the dinner and headed to the place where the men would led them to the lost city.

coming soon: chapter two 


End file.
